The invention relates to a bearing module for an actuating element which can be displaced counter to the force of at least one return spring, a force hysteresis produced by friction arising when the actuating element is actuated.
Modules of this kind are used, for example, with motor-vehicle accelerator pedals, the position of which is detected by an electronic sensor, the data from which are transmitted electronically to the engine control system. Here, the module produces a force hysteresis which, as the accelerator pedal is actuated, produces an actuating characteristic based on cable transmission systems, a characteristic to which car drivers are used to and which has proven itself on grounds of comfort.
The previously known modules, such as those from DE 195 17 172 A1 and from Patent Application DE 197 37 289.9, require a large number of components and are accordingly expensive to produce and assemble.